1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a holder for an Air Freshener, and includes a wall section having a perimeter, a forward facing rim disposed along said perimeter, a rearward facing rim disposed along said perimeter forming a rear space for containing the air freshener, and wherein said forward facing rim defines a forward facing image area on said wall section.
2. Background and Prior Art
Air Fresheners are well known as devices or containers for containing aromatic or fragrant liquids or solids serving to dispel unpleasant odors or to infuse a given space with a pleasant fragrance. Commercially available air fresheners are usually formed as small can-shaped containers filled with the fragrant liquid, and having e.g. a wick inserted in the liquid to help disperse the fragrant vapors.
Such containers are typically unattractively looking and do not fit in the decor of spaces where people live, sleep or work.
The prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,361,522, which shows an air freshener picture frame adapted to hold on its back side an air freshener, and holes in a picture area for admitting the fragrant vapors. U.S. Pat. No. 5,148,983 shows a scented souvenir card adapted to hold on its back side a scented carrier and having peripheral vents for admitting the fragrant vapors to the air. U.S. Pat. No. 4,883,692 shows an aromatic decorative figure or other object formed of foam plastic material having dispersed throughout its cellular structure a relatively large amount of volatile liquid fragrance.
The devices of the prior art suffer from the drawback that the holder or frame structure to a large extent impedes the transmission of the fragrant vapors to the surrounding space, which leads to reduced effectiveness of the air freshening device.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a holder for an air freshener that overcomes the drawbacks of the devices of the known art.